


girlfriend

by Okumen



Category: Susanoh ~Sword of the Devil~
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oguna is helping his soon-to-be sister-in-law to arrange her and Ohsu's wedding, when a young girl trickster appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girlfriend

Oguna watches Azuma twirl around the courtyard in a vibrantly colorful wedding robe, as his hands work with a knife on a piece of wood. He pauses in carving out the bowl of the cup, and rests the blade of the knife against his metal fingers. "Are you done yet?" he asks, and she turns with another dramatic twirl. "Nope! I don't have a feel for this dress yet!" she explains. "You know, it's gotta be just right!"  
Oguna rolls his eyes, and gives her a skeptic look. "Why?"  
Azuma clutches her hands at her chest with sleeves between fingers. She puffs up her cheeks, sits down on the stone bench beside him, and takes the half finished cup from his hands. "It's gotta be perfect because I love him." She squints against the sun and holds the cup up against the blue sky. "You know, he's a great guy. He might not be physically strong like you and me, but his heart is much stronger to make up for it. Plus," she giggles. "he's super cute."  
"What." Oguna's face turned blank. "He is not." Azuma let out an overly dramatic gasp. "Oh but he is! He's absolutely adorable!"  
Oguna shakes his head, face taking on a puzzled expression. "I can't see it, queen Azuma."  
She starts to laugh, and wraps an arm around his shoulders. He grunts in disapproval when she pulls him close. "He's not _your_ future husband!" Oguna is about to open his mouth to tell her that he's very glad for that, when she continues, and he falls silent. "And don't call me queen! Call me big sis, Oguna!" He makes a face. "I'd rather not."

"Then I'll call her big sis for you!"

The sudden voice makes both warriors spin around where they sit, Oguna's grip on the knife tightening, and Azuma's free hand going to her pearl necklace. Neither of them had felt anyones presence this close by, and for someone to sneak up on them...  
A young girl with a knitted hat grins down at them from up on top of the roof, and Azuma is surprised when Oguna visibly relaxes. "Huhn?" She peers at him curiously, and even more curiously at the girl. "And who are you?"  
The girl jumps down in front of them with a somersault, and lands smoothly on the ground, arms spread and fingers pointing toward the heavens. "I'm Toby!" She skips up to them, and wraps her arms around one of Oguna's. "This guys girlfriend!"  
"Girlfriend!? Azuma echoes, while Oguna seems as surprised as her. "Since when?" Azuma frowns at him, and pushes her face close to his. "Why are _you_ surprised?"  
"Because I didn't know she was my girlfriend." Toby pouts, and clutches tighter to him. "Hoooow _mean!_ " she says. "And after we shared a heated kiss, too!"  
Azuma's eyes widens in delight, and she jumps right up to Toby, puts her hands on her face, and looks her over more properly. "Kiss!? With Oguna!?" Then she turns to look Oguna in the face. "You're all red, Oguna. Was the kiss _that_ good?"  
Oguna sputters. "That is not it! It wasn't even how she says! It was just on the cheek!" Toby laughs, lets go, and holds a hand up to Azuma's ear to fake a whisper. "No no, he's just shy. You know boys, queen big sis, they like to downplay things like this." Azuma nods. "Oh yeah, they totally do." She puts a companionable arm around the girl's waist. "I like you, Toby! You gotta come to our wedding, okay?"  
That makes Toby snicker. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely coming!"

Oguna drops his head in one of his palms. Why did Toby have to become a friend of his sister-in-law, all of a sudden? And so quickly. _You gotta be kidding.._


End file.
